


Welcome Home

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Bruce has been away on a mission. He comes home worked up.Updated 9/6/18.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I own nothing and no one, I make no profit. This work is also completely unbeta'd and as such all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This may be a work of fiction, however, it's my work and I don't give permission for it to be republished without my prior consent.

Lili smirked as she heard the door slam shut, Bruce was finally home. He’d been gone three days on some Avengers mission and she was desperate to know he was okay. She exited the kitchen and squealed as her boyfriend slammed her against the nearest wall, bringing their lips together without so much as a hello.

He growled into the kiss and she knew the mission must have been difficult, he was never usually this uninhibited. The young woman wound her arms around Bruce’s neck and threaded her fingers through his hair, she tried to convey just how much she’d missed him with their kiss. The scientist fumbled between them, desperate to feel more of her skin against his. Bruce managed to get his trousers undone and finally pushed Lili’s shorts down over her hips.

Bruce lifted Lili with ease and encouraged the brunette to wrap her legs around him. A soft sigh escaped her lips as Bruce pressed closer to her, his cock pushed tight against her cunt. Recapturing Lili's lips, Bruce shifted his hips in small thrusts, the head of his cock teasing her clitoris with each stroke. The house was silent save for the moans and growls from the couple as Bruce worked to get Lili as aroused as he was. 

Working a hand between their bodies, Lili started to caress her left breast and twisted her nipple between her fingers. Sharp cries were torn from the young woman as her hips thrust back down onto Bruce, his thrusts becoming easier with each second as her slick was spread between them. Lili nipped at Bruce's bottom lip and reached lower, positioning his cock so he thrust into her with the next snap of his hips.

Lili’s head flew back and she moaned as Bruce finally filled her again, he was really home, he was okay. She squeezed her muscles around him, and revelled in the strangled groan torn from him, Bruce pulled back slightly then sharply thrust back into her cunt, hitting her g spot instantly. Bruce continued to thrust, shallow but hard, his cock hitting her sweet spot every time. It wasn’t long before Lili was reduced to a quivering mess, moaning his name repeatedly and raking her fingers through his hair, her nails just biting into his scalp.

The older man kissed his way along her jaw before he reached her neck and bit down hard. Lili convulsed around him, shouting his name, so close to the sweet bliss of orgasm. Sensing she was close, Bruce reached between them and found her clit, rubbing in small circles as he began to thrust even harder into her body.

They were both so close but neither wanted to peak without the other. Lili grabbed Bruce’s chin, forcing his head up and mashed their lips together once again. Coaxing her boyfriend’s tongue into her mouth, she sucked hard on his tongue and clenched her muscles around his cock simultaneously.

The pleasure that both sensations caused tipped Bruce over the edge and he slammed his cock into Lili’s cunt a final time, releasing his seed inside her with a snarl of her name. The feeling of Bruce’s seed coating her cervix and his cock throbbing inside her pushed Lili to her own completion. She threw her head backwards as she came undone around him, his name leaving her mouth in the form of a scream.

The couple slid down the wall, breathing heavily, Bruce’s softening cock still inside Lili. The scientist flipped them around and settled on the ground, happy to have Lili curled in his arms again. Smiling contentedly, Lili turned her face up, silently asking Bruce for another kiss. Their lips slid together again, this time a lot more gentle than before, speaking of love and friendship rather than passion and desire. The pair finally broke apart for air and smiled at one another.

“I missed you, Lil,” Bruce sighed, pressing his forehead against his partner’s.

Lili hummed and squeezed Bruce’s hand, “I missed you too love.”


End file.
